A Kiddie Pool Bath
2/15/2011 10:53 PM It was another long day at the harbor working with other Autobots and with the humans cleaning up the area. Honestly Rewind was beat and was looking forward to a recharge; maybe even get in a shower at the wash racks since he got decently grimy. But he had a stop to make first. That is what brings him to Ms. Lassiter's door. He depresses the door bell carefully and waits. Andi Lassiter has been home for ... well, a little while already. She's got a light supper warming up in the oven and is back in her bedroom changing out of the sturdy garb of the work area and into her pajamas. Rewind waits about two minutes, then rings the bell again. He idly looks around the surroundings, able to nearly see the work site from here. Andi Lassiter hears the bell the second time, having had the water running the first time. She walks toward the living room and calls ahead, "Come in!" Rewind carefully takes hold of the door knob and turns it, allowing the door to open ahead of him. He ducks down so as to clear the door jamb as he steps inside. "Hope I didn't catch you at a bad time. You left something at the worksite. Figured you'd want it." Andi Lassiter blinks and smiles at Rewind, walking over as he steps inside. "Not at all. Come on in and make yourself at home. And thank you for bringing that to me. I'd have been in a panic looking for it tomorrow." Rewind wipes his feet a bit before moving past the door and closing it. He accesses his subspace pocket and withdraws the item in question. "I'd make a mess if I made myself at home being all grimy from the work today. Would want to give you additional work." Andi Lassiter chuckles softly. "Well... I think you're a bit tall for the shower. Hm. Would you be able handle some cold water? Rewind is still a little hunched down, not wanting to do damage to the ceiling. He approaches Andi with his delivery in his palm, "Considering we have been around cold water all day?" he asks and shakes his head, "I'd rather hit the wash racks and hope no one kicks me at this point." Andi Lassiter takes the small medical scanner from Rewind. "Hm, good point. Well, if you don't mind a bit of a wait, I might be able to work something out for you." She gestures for Rewind to follow her through the living room and kitchen to the back door and out onto the back porch. She steps into a pair of old Croc-like shoes and a shrugs on a sweater before stepping outside. Rewind cocks his head a bit to that as she takes her scanner from him. Curious, he follows her to the back porch and inquires, "And what would that be exactly?" a short pause, "You really don't have to do anything. I've dodged mechs that weren't paying attention a long time now." Andi Lassiter chuckles as she sets the scanner on the little patio table by the back door and steps over to the garden shed. "You deserve an uninterrupted bath at least once, Rewind." She opens the shed and disappears inside. After a few moments she re-emerges with a garden hose and a kiddie pool. "Do you need any particular kind of cleanser? I think Dee-Kal left a bottle of something last time she stopped by for a visit." Rewind's mask hides a good portion of the look of surprise that crosses his facial features. "A.. bath? Are you serious?" he asks, then sees you dragging out a kiddie pool. He moves a hand behind his helm, rubbing at it as he mumbles, "Okay, this better not be one of those hidden camera moments." Allowing his hand to drop away from his helm and back to his side, "Nothing in particular really, just whatever is handy is usually what I end up using." Andi Lassiter smiles. "No cameras, I promise. And the shrubs and stuff along the fences should keep casual passersby from seeing anything." She drops the kiddie pool near the porch where the house and the main tree of the back yard provide a good wind break. Then she goes back inside and is gone for several minutes, during most of which water can be heard running. Finally, the water stops and she returns again, running the garden hose from the kitchen sink (attached via a handy adapter) to the pool. She's also got an armload of towels and a bottle of unscented cleanser. "Here. I figure one of these should work as a washrag." She offers Rewind the towels and cleanser before going back inside to turn the water on again. Rewind looks around to see that there is indeed privacy from curious onlookers. If anyone saw this.. he wondered if he would ever live it down... a Autobot warrior in a kiddie pool. Oh yeah, that'd be something to keep out of the old rumor and gossip mills! He vented softly and glanced over to Andi as she came back out of the house and handed him the towels, "Yeah they'll do fine." he agrees. Announcement: Announcer: Remember: +noms aren't just for combat RP! The water starts filling the pool, and it's clearly been set to far warmer than ambient temperature, as steam starts to rise almost immediately. Andi returns quickly enough. "If you want, I can try to find a way to fasten it to the edge of the patio roof so it'll act like a shower." Rewind sorts through the towels to find one that will work and shakes his head, "I'll just sit in the pool and be quick about the clean up. No need to go to that sort of effort for me." he states. Finding a couple towels of decent size he moves over to the pool and steps into it. He carefully shifts down into a seated position, commenting, "Blaster would die laughing if he saw this.." Andi Lassiter smiles, managing to not laugh herself. "Nah." She offers him the bottle of cleanser after opening the human-sized lid. "He's seen me try to wash my hair in the wash racks. Not much gets funnier than that." Rewind dunks one of the towels into the rising water before accepting the cleanser, his optics flicker a moment. "You washed your hair in the racks and survived?" he asked, honestly surprised, "Oh now you know I have to hear the rest of this story since the mech never talked about it to me." Andi Lassiter chuckles softly, letting the water continue running, even if it'll eventually overflow the pool. She finds a hand towel in the pile and tosses it over her shoulder, taking a moment to roll up the cuffs of her pajama pants before stepping over to help. "Well, it was on that giant spaceship thing. I'd offered to accompany them, but Terran-geared accommodations hadn't been fully made yet so there wasn't any other way for me to bathe. Blaster and Maverick and a few others took turns making sure I wouldn't get stepped on or anything whenever I was there. But... they forgot to take into account water pressure." Rewind adds a bit of cleanser to the wet towel and begins with cleaning his helm and face. He dunks the towel in the water again to do another pass then wrings the towel out over his head. "There's a detail in there somewhere that's missing." he comments, putting more cleanser on the towel. "But considering that I'm a gentlemech I'll not pry into the whole story." Andi Lassiter smiles. "Well, suffice it to say I no longer wonder what it would be like to be hit by the water from a fire hose." She pushes up the sleeves of her sweater before dunking the hand towel she claimed. Adding a bit of cleanser, she starts wiping the grime from Rewind's back, knowing that most mechs have less range of motion than the average human. Rewind works on his upper and lower arms next, cocking his head a bit to your comment. "Ouch." he murmurs softly. He could see it in his mind's eye for a moment then shakes his head a bit. "I guess it's something you can laugh about now." he states. He dunks the towel again, sloshing it over one arm to rinse it before he dunks it again to get the other arm. He pauses though at your working on his back. Andi Lassiter says, "Oh, yeah. It's funny now. Heck, it was pretty funny when it happened... after I woke up. Bluestreak was about beside himself with guilt, and Blaster literally busted a servo laughing." She keeps lightly scrubbing Rewind's back and shoulders with the towel, then picks up the hose to rinse his back off -- as if she were washing a car. It's really not that different. Except for the kiddie pool." Rewind adds some more cleanser to the towel and gets to work cleaning off his torso, making sure to get his sides. He hmms softly to your comment and says, "Yeah, well that's Blaster for you. As long as no one got hurt he'd find some sort of humor in things." Andi Lassiter says, "Exactly." She rinses out the towel and sets the hose back down, knowing Rewind can likely handle the rest on his own ... and her oven timer just started going off. "I'll be back in a moment." Rewind inclines his head to her, "All right." continuing to dunk the towel, reapply cleanser and work his way down to his legs. By now the water is certainly filthy. He shifts himself back up into a standing position to get the spot he was sitting on and anywhere Andi didn't get, using the towel length to his advantage. He picks up the hose to give himself a final rinse off and then steps out of the pool. Andi Lassiter gets her meal out of the oven and glances out as she sets it on the kitchen table. "Ready for me to turn the water off?" Rewind inclines his head, "Yes please." he replies, picking up the other towel he set aside and working to dry himself off. Andi Lassiter goes to the kitchen and turns off the tap there, then carries her plate out to the patio, taking a moment to pocket her scanner before she forgets it outside. "Feel better now?" Rewind chuckles, "I was feeling fine before, but it’s good to be clean and not a dent to show for it." He finishes drying himself off and looks over at the pool, "I could dump that out for you." Andi Lassiter nods. "All right. Could you drag it out toward the back fence to dump it out? This close to the house it gets kind of swampy really fast." Rewind turns toward the pool, "Sure thing, least I can do for using your water and pool." he replies, stooping over to grasp the edge of the pool carefully and then pulling it toward the back fence. Once there, he gets his hands under the pool and heaves it up so the dirty water rushes out. Andi Lassiter takes a forkful of the casserole as Rewind empties the pool. She knew that old thing would come in handy sooner or later. Rewind turns the pool completely over to make sure all the water is out, then carries it over to set it next to the garden shed. This done, he walks over to where Andi is eating. "Well, now all I have to do is get a recharge in." he states, a short pause, and then, "So I should get out of your hair." Andi Lassiter nods. "All right, though you know you're welcome to stay here." She even has a state of the art internet connection, if Rewind wanted to replenish some of his missing data. Rewind considers that a moment, "Well it would save me the walk back to the temporary base." he murmurs as he rubs at his mask in thought. "Got an old cassette player around? I certainly won't take up much room that way." Andi Lassiter smiles. "I actually do. Come on back in." Rewind steps on back inside then. "Been awhile since I've been in my guardians chest so would do me some good to be in cassette form for awhile." Andi Lassiter nods. "I can imagine." She leads him to the living room and indicates a couple of cassette players. "Take your pick. Console unit or Walkman." Yes, and honest to goodness 1980s vintage battery powered Sony Walkman. It's a museum piece almost. Rewind shivers a moment, "Uh.. nothing that looks like Soundwave thanks." he murmurs and takes a moment to shift into his other form. "I'll take the console, probably be warmer anyway." Andi Lassiter blinks at Rewind's reaction, then ohs at the Walkman and tucks it away in a drawer. She then presses the power button on the console unit and opens the cassette deck. "It'll definitely be warmer, especially if I leave it on overnight." Rewind does that nifty sailing through the air and neatly into the unit while in cassette form. "If you could that'd be great." Your nomination for Andi Lassiter has been registered! Andi Lassiter smiles and pushes the cassette door closed. "Of course. Have a good night, Rewind." You say, "You too." Category:Logs